Summer Days
by blondiemi
Summary: Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty have all been friends since their first year of summer camp five years ago. Now during their last year of camp, Soul has only two weeks to tell Maka how he's felt throughout their friendship. SoMa AU


**A/N: Hey peeps! Soooo this is my second official Soul Eater story¸and it was inspired by my idea of making a** **Soul Eater/ Percy Jackson crossover but then I decided to just make it an ordinary summer camp story. It was supposed to be a oneshot but…Ugh I always end up doing this with stories I want to make just oneshots. This should be relatively short tho. I'd say about three chapters long or so. So anyway, its AU. ENJOY!**

Maka stepped onto the dirt path she hadn't seen in a year. After getting her bawling father off of her and back into the car, she was finally on her way into Camp Shibusen. She smiled to herself as she thought about seeing her friends Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki again.

The four girls met at Camp Shibusen five years ago when they were assigned to the same cabin. They became very close, and ever since then, they'd requested to be put in the same cabin every summer.

Maka continued down the path as the entrance came into view. Her suitcase rattled louder as she picked up her pace and her backpack bumped against her with more intensity. Kids around her were chattering excitedly and saying their last goodbyes to their parents, dragging around their sleeping bags and pillows. Maka made her way over to the mess hall where the campers were checking in with the counselors and finding out which cabins they were placed in. She talked to the counselor in charge of campers with last names starting from A to C.

"Hey Marie!" Maka greeted.

"Oh Maka! Good to see you here again!" Marie replied happily. "Let's see, Albarn, Albarn…Oh! Here you are. Okay, you're good to go!" she said as she checked Maka's name off and handed her a name tag. "It looks like you're in my cabin again! We have Cabin 10."

"Thanks. See you later, then!" Maka said with a smile and wave. Marie smiled back. Maka walked out of the mess hall and down another dirt path that led to the girls' cabin area. She looked around as the cabin numbers got higher and higher until she finally found number 10. She opened the creaky wooden door and shuffled inside.

"Omigosh, it's Maka!"

"Maka!"

"Oomph," Maka said as she felt someone take her into a tackle hug.

"Hey, Patty," said Maka, giggling as she hugged her friend back.

"Maka! You're here," said a calm voice. Maka looked up to see her friend, Tsubaki, smiling at her.

"Whoa Maka, talk about fashion switch. Guess you didn't need ol' Liz here to help you out with that," Liz sniggered. "Glad to see the T-shirt and gym shorts are gone."

"Liz, you know I only wear that at camp! I told you a billion times," replied Maka, unconsciously looking down at her pink tank top and tan shorts.

"Oh you know I'm kidding," Liz remarked. "So, what are the bed arrangements this year?" she asked, gesturing to the bunk beds in rows.

"I want to be on the top; so I can see everything!" exclaimed Patty, already making a beeline for the bunk next to her.

"Yeah, go ahead, I don't wanna be in danger of falling down," said Liz with a shiver.

"But Liz, don't you think that if you were on the bottom, the top will crash down and squish you?" Patty pointed out childishly. Liz gulped but placed her things on the bunk under Patty anyway.

"You can take the top, Maka," said Tsubaki with a smile.

"Okay, sounds good," said Maka. She rolled her suitcase over to the bunk, took her sleeping bag out of her backpack, and hoisted it onto her bed. The girls continued setting up and unpacking as they chattered about things that had happened to them over the school year.

"So, I totally need to find a date to go to prom with," sighed Liz.

"Oh yeah, it's only half a year away, isn't it…" Maka trailed off.

"Ugh! It's so depressing to think about this being the last year heretogether!" Liz cried.

"We can always come back as counselors," stated Tsubaki.

"_I _can still be a camper!" exclaimed Patty.

"Don't make us feel old¸ Patty. We're only a year older than you," Liz stated.

"Speaking of ages, thanks for the package you sent me on my birthday, Tsubaki," said Maka. "I loved all the books!"

"I'm glad you liked them," said Tsubaki happily.

"No fair, Tsubaki! You're making us look bad!" exclaimed Liz. Patty giggled maniacally and Maka chuckled.

"Hey, you guys are here too?" asked a voice coming from the doorway.

"Kim! Jackie! You guys are our cabin-mates?" asked Maka. Jackie nodded excitedly.

"Best two weeks ever!" said Liz with a grin.

"Liz, did you bring the snacks?" asked Maka. Liz snorted and smiled wickedly.

"A whole suitcase," she replied. "I made sure not to forget your Tostitos and Twix bars."

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, as the girls were settling in, on the other side of camp, three seventeen year old boys were unpacking as well.

"Black Star, quit bouncing so much up there, I'm trying to make my bed here," growled Soul.

"It's not my fault the mattress on this thing's so bouncy!" retorted Black Star.

"I still can't get over the fact that we were assigned Cabin 8! Eight! The most symmetrical of numbers! Of all the five years we've been here, we haven't gotten such a wonderful number!" exclaimed a boy with golden brown eyes and pale white skin.

"Geez, Kid, you and your OCD issues," grumbled Soul. "By the way, you're in charge of waking yourself up this time. I am _not_ getting up at six am to wake you up so you can make your stupid bed symmetrically."

"Don't worry, Soul, I didn't forget my alarm clock this time," said Death the Kid, taking out his black and white alarm clock to prove his point. Soul rolled his eyes.

"That thing better not be annoying; I hate being woken up early," said a dark-skinned boy with glasses.

"I'm with Killik on that," said Black Star, pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Same goes for you Black Star. You'd better keep your annoying-ass mouth shut when you wake up," retorted a boy with his hair tucked into a small ponytail.

"Good point, Harvar," said another boy with no hair except for some that made up the two pillars jutting out from the sides of his head.

"Hey Ox, you gonna try and make a move on Kim again?" sniggered Killik. The bald boy perked up.

"Kim! That's right! What should I say to her?" Ox asked.

"Sorry to break up your little powwow, but we have to go to the mess hall for the introductory meeting," said a man with gray hair as he dragged on his cigarette.

"Stein, you might wanna put that out before they get mad at you again," said Soul. Stein just grinned as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"Let's go."

The girl's were already on their way to the mess hall with Marie. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka stuck together closely as they streamed into the building.

"You know, we don't have to sit together, you can go sit with Soul and the others," said Marie as they began looking for a spot to sit.

"Thanks Marie," said Liz. She turned to her friends, "I wonder if Kid still has those three white stripes that he 'can't get out of his hair'" she snickered. The girls erupted into giggles.

"Or is Black Star is still trying to be a god," said Maka and the giggles got louder.

"Hey it's them! Maka! Liz, Patty! Tsubaki!" called Soul.

"Oh look Maka, it's your lover," smirked Liz, nudging her with her elbow. Maka blushed and hit her friend's arm.

"Shut up, Liz! It's not like that!" said Maka in a hushed whisper. It had been a joke between them since the first summer they all hung out together.

"Geez, take a joke," said Liz, still chuckling as she rubbed her hurt arm. The girls hushed up as the boys approached them.

"Hey, everyone," said Death the Kid with a grin.

"Hey, emo kid," said Liz. Kid scowled.

"I told you, I'm not emo!"

"Oh, right, right. I forgot, you're goth," said Liz, grinning evilly.

"No I'm not!"

"Your choice of clothing says otherwise. It's summer, dude! Lighten up," said Soul, glancing at Kid's black v-neck and dark skinny jeans.

"I just have a bigger heat tolerance than all of you," Kid remarked.

"Yeah, whatever, let's turn to the more important stuff. Like me being your god! NYAHAHAHA!" roared Black Star.

"Why don't we all sit here," suggested Tsubaki, motioning her hand to the spare seats nearby. Liz filed in first, followed by Kid, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul.

The seven friends had all met the first summer they were all at Camp Shibusen, five years ago. They hung out during their free time and meals and all got along great. They kept in touch during the school year and had group video chats from time to time.

"So, how's your old man been?" asked Soul with a grin, revealing his razor sharp teeth.

"Ugh, annoying as ever," Maka replied, crinkling her nose. Soul chuckled.

"I guess some things never change," he said.

"Yeah, you sure haven't," said Maka, her green eyes meeting Soul's red ones, "Your hair's as white as ever, Soul Eater."

"The nickname's never changed, I guess," he said with a laugh. Soul 'Eater' was a nickname Maka came up with when she saw his blood red eyes, shark teeth, and stark white hair. Her friends found it amusing, so it stuck ever since.

Everyone in the room quieted as the camp opening speech began. Everyone, that is, except Black Star.

"NYAHAHA! Who gives a crap about all that boring stuff we heard a billion times already? I'll just show you my glory as your god!" he hollered, jumping from the top of one seat to the other, causing campers to scream. He reached the front of the room and started bellowing.

"Ugh, there he goes again," sighed Kid.

"Oh, Black Star…" said Tsubaki, pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. Patty merely giggled.

"That idiot never changes either," said Soul with a smirk. Maka wore an amused grin, allowing a laugh to escape her lips. The group of six watched as their friend was hit over the head with a microphone by one of the counselors and sent back to his seat. He marched back, chest puffed out, a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

Throughout the rest of the ceremony, the friends whispered among themselves, catching up with each other and sharing a few giggles. Once it was over, they streamed out along with the rest of the crowd of chattering campers and walked out to the volleyball pit, where a few benches were placed nearby.

"The first day's always great. Free time 'till curfew!" Liz stated.

"I wanna play volleyball!" exclaimed Patty, running over to the pit where a few kids were starting to split up into teams.

"The great Black Star will show his godly glory against you losers! Let's go Tsubaki!" said Black Star excitedly, taking Tsubaki's arm and dragging her to the pit.

"You're not going, Liz?" asked Maka.

"Nah, I don't wanna break a nail," replied Liz, looking down at her hands.

"You're at camp! We're supposed to get down and dirty," said Soul.

"Yeah, but I wanna keep my nails nice while I still can! Besides, getting the sand from their all over my hair on the first day would be so gross," said Liz, playing with a strand of her dark blonde hair.

"Suit yourself," said Soul with a shrug. Suddenly, Kid, who was walking right beside them, cried out as he lost his footing and tripped. Liz, Maka, and Soul burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! That is the funniest shit I've ever seen!" Liz said between giggles and gasps for air, "Mr. Perfect Emo Kid fell on his face," she said before she fell into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach. Kid picked himself up, grumbling, with a dark blush painted across his cheeks.

"Oh my Death Lord!" he suddenly exclaimed. "How disgustingly unsymmetrical! How appalling! I'm such trash! Utter garbage!" Kid cried as he clutched his dirt encrusted shirt. Soul's chuckles died down as he approached his sobbing friend.

"C'mon Kid, let's head back to the cabin and get you a new shirt," said Soul, putting a hand on Kid's shoulder in comfort. "We'll be back in a minute," Soul said, turning to Liz and Maka.

"Kay then," said Maka with a short wave of her hand.

"Let's save a bench while it's still not all that crowed," suggested Liz. Maka nodded in reply and followed Liz to a wooden bench. The girls sat down and watched as Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki ran across the sandy volleyball pit, chasing after the white ball.

"So Liz, what happened to that guy you were telling me about last time we video chatted?" asked Maka.

"Oh, you mean Hiro?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Ugh, that was _so_ stupid. I mean, he was really hot and all, but he's just so dumb," Liz replied, crinkling her nose. "I mean, he made a cool boyfriend and all, but he'd agree to everything I ever said. I got sick and tired of it. I mean, I want a guy that has a few different views other than my own, not some pussy who always says I'm right."

"Oh."

"What about you?" asked Liz.

"Hm?"

"Any guys on your side since we last talked?" Liz questioned with a grin.

"No. I told you, I don't really care about that stuff. The school year's for studying, not dating," Maka replied nonchalantly. Suddenly the two girls heard a loud grumble.

"Ugh, it's only two in the afternoon and I'm so hungry," said Liz, clutching her empty stomach. "Should've known to eat some lunch before we got here," she mumbled. "I'm contemplating on bringing the snacks I packed here… In fact, I think I will. Wait here, Maka, I'll be right back," Liz said, standing up and jogging back to the girls' cabin area. Maka turned her attention to the volleyball pit.

"Eat this, losers!" shouted Patty, spiking the ball straight down over the net. Her eyes were wide, her eyebrows slanted, and her mouth was curled into an evil grin. She erupted into laugter.

"Oh yeah? Well beat this, bitch!" bellowed Black Star, picking up the ball and hammering it with his fist over the net.

"Try it, bastard!" Patty yelled back, trapping the ball and shooting it back over to Black Star's side.

"Black Star, wait! You're not even playing by the rules anymore!" said Tsubaki, nervously. She looked around to see that a few players had backed to the edge of the pit to avoid being hit.

"I see that the first volleyball game of the summer's progressing as it should," said a voice from behind Maka. She tore her eyes from the game and turned her head around to see Soul and Death the Kid back with a fresh shirt and an acoustic guitar.

"Whoa! Is that a new guitar? What happened to your old one?" asked Maka, looking at the polished wood and strings of the instrument.

"Nothing happened to it, I just wanted a better one," Soul replied, sitting down next to her. Kid followed suit.

"Where'd Liz go?" asked Kid.

"She went to get some snacks," Maka stated.

"Awesome! Did she pack some Hot Fries this time?" asked Soul.

"Don't know. I didn't look at them yet," said Maka. She watched Soul strum his guitar, adjusting the knobs at the end of it. He started playing a soft and calm melody. Maka leaned back against the bench and stared up at the tree branches above her. She leaned against Soul's shoulder, which tensed briefly before relaxing again, moving under her head as he strummed. She really loved how they all became so close and were completely comfortable with each other even though they only met for two weeks every summer. She liked how she could lean against Soul without any awkwardness or how she and the girls could start up a conversation as though they saw each other every day. She blinked as she noticed that Soul had stopped playing.

"Why'd you stop?" Maka whined. Soul shifted his eyes lazily to hers and grinned.

"'Cuz Liz came back with the snackage," he replied. Maka picked her head off his shoulder and looked towards the path that led to the volleyball pit. Sure enough, there was Liz, carrying a plastic bag full of packaged snacks.

"Hey guys!" Liz said, putting the plastic bag down on the bench. She glanced at Kid. "Fresh shirt emo kid, matches the rest of your darkness," she remarked. Kid huffed in annoyance.

"For your information, this is a band shirt," he stated.

"Yeah, another one of your emo bands," Liz joked, sending Kid into a rant about how he wasn't emo and that everyone should stop saying he was.

"Hey Soul, Liz _did_ pack Hot Fries," Maka said, handing Soul a bag of his favorite snack.

"Nice," he said, tearing the bag open.

"Let me have some," Maka said, reaching for some of the little crunchy corn 'fries'

"You don't even like spicy stuff," said Soul, moving his hand so Maka wouldn't get any. She puffed her cheeks out.

"Oh come on! One can't be so bad!" she pouted. Soul sighed in quick defeat.

"Fine. Don't take too much, though," he said, shaking the bag in front of Maka. She smiled in victory, took out a hot fry, and placed it in her mouth. After a second or two of crunching, Maka's eyes suddenly widened to the size of dinner plates and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Omigosh!" she cried, fanning her now open mouth with her hand. "Water!"

"Oh come _on_! It's _just_ Hot Fries!" said Soul. Maka grabbed his arm, jerking it desperately.

"Soul! Get me water!"

"Get it yourself, you lazy ass!" Soul grumbled, swiping her hand off his arm. Maka's eyebrows slanted down.

"Maka Chop!" she cried, planting a hardcover novel in Soul's head.

"Ow! Dammit woman!" Soul yelled. "Where the hell'd you get that anyway?"

"You _know_ I'm always carrying a book around," Maka stated nonchalantly. Soul mumbled something she couldn't catch. "Hey, the spice went away!" she stated happily, her shining green eyes looking into Soul's red orbs. He smiled down at her.

"Want some more?" he asked with a sly grin.

"No!"

"Hey Soul! Quit your little lovers' quarrel and get your ass over here!" bellowed an irritating voice that could only have been Black Star. Maka blushed as Liz nudged her shoulder, giggling.

"Yo Black Star, how bout you get over here and-!" Soul started before Liz smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Soul! Shut up! Do you _want_ all the snacks to be gone in a day?" she whispered loudly. She felt Soul's mouth shape into a mischievous grin as his eyes lazily shifted to hers. Liz's hand suddenly flew away from him.

"Ew! Soul! That's disgusting! Don't lick my hand!" Liz shouted, shaking her hand in disgust. Soul just chuckled as he wiped his fingers against his shorts to get the powder of the Hot Fries off. He reached for his guitar and began strumming again. Liz sat down next to Kid and leaned back against the bench. She cupped a hand near his ear.

"Y'know, I've been noticing this for, like, years now, but I was never really sure. Does Soul like Maka?" she asked Kid. He simply turned his head slightly to Liz and cocked an eyebrow.

"No, what makes you think that?" he asked in reply.

"C'mon emo kid, you _know _what I'm talking about," she said, glancing past Kid, seeing Soul wearing a gentle smile as Maka rested her head on his shoulders as she nibbled on a Twix bar. Kid scoffed at the offensive name.

"You're always coming up with such things," he stated.

"Hmph."

"Liz! I want candy!" cried Patty, running over from the volleyball pit, Black Star and Tsubaki following her.

"Yeah, sure," said Liz, grabbing the bag of snacks.

"Alright! Food!" hollered Black Star.

"Oh no you don't!" warned Liz, wagging a finger at him. "You are _not_ eating any more than two bags of chips today!"

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Now, now, Black Star. They'll be serving dinner later anyway," Tsubaki reassured.

"And they've definitely learned their lesson from previous years. You'll get enough to eat then," said Kid.

"I sure as hell better," grumbled Black Star, already tearing into a bag of Doritos.

The seven friends continued catching up with each other for the rest of the day. After having to part at their curfew, the boys returned to their cabins.

"So frickin' tired," murmured Soul, plopping down on his bunk.

"Oh Kim! Why won't you return my feelings?" Ox cried in anguish. Killik sighed as he pat his friend on the back in comfort.

"Ox, you gotta stop being a pussy and make a better move on her than just keeling down and shouting," said Black Star. "It just shows you're weak. Girls like dominance, like me!"

"Quit talking bullshit, BS," muttered Soul. "As though you know anything about that stuff, anyway." Black Star frowned.

"Well, me and Ox'll hit the showers now if that's okay with you," Killik interrupted.

"That's fine," replied Kid as he sat down on his bunk. The two boys retreated into the cabin bathroom and Black Star turned to Soul.

"You're one to talk. Liking a girl for five years and not making a single move," he continued.

"He's got a point, Soul. You've got two weeks and that's it," said Kid. Soul groaned.

"I know, I know. It's just… I don't know…"

"Like I said! You gotta be aggressive. Make a move! Shove her up against a wall or something!" said Black Star. Soul threw his pillow at him, hitting Black Star straight in the face.

"You idiot! Maka's not like that…" Soul trailed off. He knew this was his last chance. He knew they may never see each other again. He just didn't know how to approach her. No, he was scared of the outcome. The friendship they were able to build was one of the best he's ever had. He didn't want to ruin that. But…

"You've gotta try, Soul," stated Kid. "Otherwise, nothing's gonna happen."

He knew. Soul knew that. Sometimes he thought that maybe he should just leave things the way they were. But he desperately wanted something more.

"Yeah, I know."

**Well as I said before, this was **_**supposed**_** to be a oneshot buuuuut I always seem to get carried away with details. Heh. Oh well. This'll probably just be a very short series.**

**This is kinda based off of my summer camp experiences. Not that I had any romance or anything. In fact, my camp wasn't even co-ed. The boys and girls had separate activities but we could be together during meals and free time. And yes, people did bring their guitars to camp. IT WAS AWESOME! By the way, this camp is really small, just like the one I was at. No more than about 100 to 150 people or so I guess. So anyway, look forward to the next few chapters! Spring has come and my writing mood has shot through the roof! Don't count on that, though. I'm still busy with school and crap so no promises on updates. So anyway, AU REVOIR! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER AND UPDATE FASTER AND MAKE ME HAPPY AND STUFF!**


End file.
